Dib's Angel and Zim's Savior?
by Aliceshearts
Summary: This is my story if Invader Zim :D it's gonna have language, violence, and a little bit of kinky things in it ;D


Dib's Angel and Zim's Savior?

Chapter one: Dib's spell.

No one's point of view:

Dib's been searching through spell books and mythical websites for days trying to find something that will help him in saving the planet from Zim. Zim's only been on earth for a week now, but this was what gave Dib the edge to find a new partner considering Gaz hates his guts. Dib was on the book named 'Demon Servant Spells'. Dib raised an eyebrow when he read the description on the 'guardian demon'.  
><em><strong>"The guardian demon is similar to the guardian angel but with many powers. Summoning the guardian demon means that it is your servant, and obeys you. WARNING: THE GUARDIAN DEMON WILL DEVELOP HUMAN EMOTIONS AND START TO TURN MORE INDEPENDENT IF NOT KEPT IN SECRACY. DO <strong>__**NOT**__** SUMMON IF NOT WILLING TO LET IT GO."**_ Dib read aloud to himself. Dib thought for a moment.

"Well…it's not like I would _need_ it forever…just long enough to get rid of Zim" Dib thought (also aloud).he quickly got the requirements for summoning the guardian demon (involving boiling water, a dead flower, a rubber piggy, and the hair of the guardians master). Dib mixed the ingredients in the boiling water and slowly chanted the odd words. Once he finished he waited a couple minutes then got pissed.

"That didn't do anything! The book lied to me! it-" Dib was interrupted by the pot shooting out a red, gray and black cloud having it collect in the room and blue electrical waves spark around it. Dib fell hard and watched in fear and amazement at the cloud gathering swirling around. Soon the clouds parted in the middle creating a large black circle. The sound quieted down as a black cloud fell to the ground and the red/gray/black clouds vanished. The black cloud that remained on the ground slowly drifted away reveling a girl, a girl Dib's age (10), and a beautiful one for that matter. She had long aqua blue hair that lay scattered on the ground, naked thin smooth body and skin, a heart shaped face with slightly full lips, and…and black glossy stunning wings that looked like a ravens. Dib stared in shock and amazement. Not only was she beautiful, but she was _real!_ A real demon that would help Dib expose Zim!

"Mmm…" the girl mumbled as she slowly opened her soft purple eyes. She slowly sat up her hair falling in various places and lifting a little from the ground. She turned to look at Dib who was still in shock and joy. She stood weakly like a fawn that was just born. She stumbled allowing Dib to catch and hold her. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly and spoke in a wonderful voice.

"Hello Master" she greeted with a smile. A big smile spread across Dib's face but soon vanished when he heard someone storming down the stairs. He knew it was Gaz since his dad wasn't home and he probably woke her up since it was two in the morning. Dib quickly hid the demon in the bathroom and ran to try and hide, but it was too late. Dib ended up getting beaten up a bit for waking Gaz. Thankfully for him Gaz stopped because she was tired and wanted to get back to sleep. Dib only suffered a couple cuts and bruises, but honestly at this point he couldn't care less. Dib ran to the bathroom and got the demon out carrying her up to his room. She was concerned about his cuts and bruises but he quickly blew it off.

"What's your name? What exactly are you? Do you have any special powers?" Dib questioned. She thought for a moment.

"I don't have a name. Back in the demon world they called my kind the 'black angels'. I can fly, willingly read something's mind, talk to all kinds of creatures, and cause someone or something to instantly fall asleep" she answered. Dib laughed in joy.

"This is incredible! I can't believe this is happening to me! With your help I can stop Zim!" Dib announced ecstatically, then he realized something, there were three HUGE problems with his guardian. First of all, she had no clothes, causing Dib to have a nose bleed. He quickly ran to his closet and pulled out a hoodie that was too big on him and told her to put it on. She did as instructed so that solved…well kind of solved one problem. The next problem was her wings. What would they do about it? Even with the big hoodie on they were still noticeable.

"Is there any way you can do something about your wings to make them less noticeable?" Dib asked. She nodded then closed her eyes for a moment, and then the huge bulges on her back soon vanished. Dib blinked in amazement and curiosity causing her to giggle.

"I shrunk them" she said solving his curiosity. Then the third problem was her name. Obviously there would have to be a name for her in order to take her around town or something like that. Dib thought for a moment.

"How 'bout…Kat? Do you like that name?" Dib asked. The demon now named Kat smiled big and nodded hugging her master making him blush. He stood up helping her up in the process. "Now we have one last thing to do before I can take you to skool…we gotta get you some real clothes." Dib said then he thought for a moment. "Can you fly us there?" he asked. She smiled and nodded having her wings grow again popping out the neck of the hoodie making her have to unzip the front a bit to be able to breathe. Dib opened the window and she wrapped her arms around him jumping out of the window. Dib held his breath closing his eyes tightly and feeling time stop for a moment, but when he no longer felt them falling he opened his eyes to see the beautiful view of the city at night from the sky. He was too stunned for words. Once he spotted the mall he instructed her to land on the roof without being seen. She then moved faster than fast landing on the roof in a matter of seconds when they were just a mile away. She set Dib down and landed shrinking her wings again and zipping up the jacket fixing it. Dib led her around the mall explaining the human world and getting her various clothes. One of Kat's favorite outfits was a black gothic looking dress with many purple ribbons that laced up the back and actually made her shrunk wings look like it was a part of the outfit. Dib even ended up calling the skool and getting Kat enrolled before morning came. Dib was much too excited to sleep. Then he noticed something about Kat

"Aren't you tired? Don't you want to sleep, Kat?" Dib asked. Kat shook her head

"Demon's don't sleep. Also I've seen humans going around eating…various things. Demons do not eat those kinds of things. We eat the life of either a living, or a once living being. Or what you humans call 'ghosts'" she informed Dib. Dib thought for a moment.

"Well, no one else knows notices that Zim doesn't eat, so they wouldn't notice some other new student not eating. Okay! We'll just feed you after skool or at night" Dib said. Kat smiled as Dib checked the time. "Okay! It's almost time for skool so we better get going-"Dib was interrupted by Gaz shouting from down stairs.

"DIB! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR ELSE I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" she shouted.

"Kat get down to the side walk and wait for me" Dib ordered. Kat jumped out the window and did as instructed. Dib soon came out with his younger sister Gaz then looked up at Kat with sparking eyes.

"Hey, you look like the character from the game 'Piggy Vampire Huntress'!" Gaz exclaimed looking up from her game to gawk at Kat. She smiled sheepishly but before she could say anything Dib interrupted her.

"This is Kat. She's new at skool and in my class" Dib informed Gaz. Gaz couldn't care less about that considering she was by Kats side going on about the video game. Dib pouted and started walking with the both of them toward skool. Dib already knew this would be a long day.

_NOTE: thanks for reading! I completely forget how I came up with this but I just thought of it and I was like 'oh this would make an awesome IZ story' and this is what I got :3_


End file.
